Taken
by creativeenigma
Summary: Oneshot Danny fanfic. Danny loses a close friend and he has to attend the funeral. Before stepping into the church, he played back a few flashbacks in his head.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**NOTES**: This story is dedicated to my late Add Math teacher who passed away last February and to my late schoolmate who passed away on Wednesday. May they rest in peace.

Danny Messer never really went to church, neither did he prayed. He is a man of science; not a man of faith. He _makes_ things happen; he doesn't _wait_ for things for happen. Yet, here he was, standing outside a church, all dressed in black. Other people were there too. Men dressed like Danny and the women wearing black dresses, blouses and skirts. Some were crying, some were trying to comfort each other and some looked mournful. The sky was a cloudy grey and looks as if it was about to rain.

The reason why Danny was at church was that he's attending a friend's funeral. Danny remembered Martin Skye well. They've been friends since high school and attended the same Biology and Math class. Danny remembers how Martin looked back then. People in school said that Danny and Martin were like day and night; total opposites of each other. While Danny was the good-looking, charming one with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, Martin was the rather awkward-looking one. While Danny was the loud and popular guy with a string of girls lining up to date him, Martin was the quiet, thoughtful one who didn't even dare speak to girls. Despite their differences, they were the closest of friends.

After graduating from high school, they went their separate ways. Danny went into forensic science and Martin delved into business management. They kept in touch through e-mails and phone chats. Last time Danny remembered, Martin owned a business company which did really well and recently just proposed to his girlfriend. Danny remembered how happy Martin sounded.

"You _must_ come to the wedding," Martin insisted that time.

"Alright," Danny had answered.

Danny smiled at the flashback. But his smile slowly vanished as he remembered what happened a few days ago…

He and Mac Taylor were called to a crime scene by Detective Kaile Maka. They entered a diner called Jim's Place. Police cars were already parked around the perimeter and the coroners just arrived.

"What have we got?" asked Mac.

"Dead body," answered Maka, checking her notebook. "Looks as if he's been stabbed with a knife. There were some near his body. I think he was robbed."

"Robbed?" said Danny. "Out in the open like this? Didn't anybody see the killer?"

"According to the witness reports I received, the killer was wearing a ski mask. Nobody saw his face. Attempted to rob the place but ended up killing someone instead."

They ducked the yellow crime tape and made their way into the diner. As they got closer to the body, Danny felt as if something was _very_ familiar; not about the crime scene but for some reason, the _victim_.

"Well, here's the body," said Maka, stopping near a table. Danny looked down and dropped his kit. Both Mac and Maka turned to look at him.

"Danny, are you alright?" asked Mac, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What is it?" asked Maka.

"I – I know this person," said Danny, pointing to the body. "Well, _knew_."

Mac told Danny to not get involved in the case and replaced him with Lindsay Monroe. Danny insisted that Mac let him in on this case.

"Please Mac," Danny said to Mac a few days later. "I _need_ to solve this case!"

"I'm sorry, Danny," said Mac. "But you can't be too emotionally involved. It'll interfere with your interpretation of the evidence."

Danny opened his mouth to argue but gave up. It's no use arguing with Mac. Danny stuffed his hands into his pocket and stared at the floor. He looked to helpless that Mac felt a bit sorry for him.

"Look," said Mac. "We'll catch Martin's killer."

In the end, they did caught Martin's killer; turned out to be a druggie who was desperate for money to buy more cocaine so he decided to rob a diner but ended up killing someone.

Danny lifted his head and stared at the church. A raindrop dropped onto his glasses and he removed them to clean it. He put them back on and headed inside the church. He dipped his finger into the bowl; moisting his fingers with holy water and made the sign on the Cross. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Patricia Jones, Martin's soon-to-be-wife.

"Hey," greeted Danny. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you and your team for catching Martin's killer," she said in a soft voice.

"Nah, it's no problem…"

"Martin spoke very highly of you, Danny," she said, smiling a small smile. "Now I can see why."

Danny just nodded and looked down. The church was filled with family members, friends and colleagues. He and Patricia went to sit in their seats. The priest in charge of the funeral service walked up to the stand. Everyone grew quiet.

"Brothers and sisters of Christ, we have gathered here today for the sudden death of our late brother, Martin Gary Skye whom..."

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Danny was clearing out his attic and stumbled upon something in one of the drawers. It was book. A rather thick and heavy one. He held it up against the sunlight and saw that it was his high school year book.

He opened it and flipped through it. He saw pictures which brought back sweet memories as well as bitter memories. He flipped past the autograph section where girls had signed his book along with their telephone numbers. He smiled at the thought.

Then he stopped at one picture. It was a picture of him and Martin standing together, arms around each other. They both looked so happy in that picture. Underneath that picture were the words "_Most Likely To Stay As Friends After High School_".

Danny sighed as he closed the book. _You have no idea how much we all miss you, Martin_, thought Danny.

Sometimes, we never realize how much we care about someone until they're taken away from us.

**THE END**


End file.
